Pain comes with Depression
by Personwhoisn't
Summary: This is just a story that is depressing I suppose... I just wrote this at the spur of the moment so bear with me on that fact.


Depressed Life

I just have the urge to write something…. It is total spur of the moment kind of thing I guess. I just haven't been writing lately I have had some major problems and haven't been able to really think that entirely straight lately… I really hope that I can get through this soon so I can bring you all something to read… I don't know I guess I'm just mindlessly blabbering… I know you all may be very pissed off at me all that have read my fictions so far and are anxious to know what will happen next… Well lately I haven't been up to some things and I am barely keeping up in school so please just feel a little more patient with me…Tired look at all I am totally feed up with so much I can't take all that much stress so I am writing this one shot to keep you occupied and to somewhat know my feelings…

He lay in bed listening to the silence… The silence was strange to him he wasn't used to it not at all.

Day Before Midnight

"You B$# how could you dare sleep with him you damn F#$$# Slut!"

Yugi cringed as the sound of glass broke against the wall.

" Not like your any different sleeping around with all the whores of the street!"

SLAP

Yugi cringed again and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sound the last thing Yugi heard was the door slamming and a car engine in the driveway driving off.

Back to present

His mother had left and hadn't returned that night or the next and his father was furious yet silent. His life hadn't been perfect before yet his parents had never really fought nor cussed at each other. He hugged his Dual Monster plushy closer to him as a few tears slid down from his eyes. He hadn't cried for so long that the tears burned his eyes as he tried to wipe them away thinking them a sign of weakness. He wasn't sure how it all started but he knew both of his parents were both under a lot of stress at work and probably needed to blow off some steam but this much steam seemed a bit unhealthy…

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and jerked as he heard his dad open his bedroom door. " How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Yugi asked offensively. He hated his father for making mother go away and he hated him for making her cry and for hitting her. He hated him so much that even through his cowardice he so maliciously wished his death on numerous occasions. "I thought you were asleep…" Trailed off his dad. Yugi looked up from his pillow and looked him in the eye, "Well I'm not so leave me alone" Yugi said like and insolent teen. Yugi's father's eyes widened he knew his son was mad at him but he never dared talk back… "You should shut your mouth before it gets you in trouble!" He began to raise his voice and Yugi gulped but still stood up he was not going to be pushed around anymore like his mother. He balled up his fists and took a deep breath. "Go away! …Please…" His voice broke in anger. His father just stood there then his face screwed up in fury. "How dare you talk that way to me? Do you want me to slap you? Huh?!" Yugi cowered against the wall yet still stood his ground and looked his father in the eyes not saying a word. His father then turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him. Yugi let out a sigh of relief he had gotten away with standing up to his dad for the first time and it made him feel very happy and in control for once. He was pretty sure he would never get away with it again so he celebrated silently by cuddling down in his covers to get some well-deserved rest.

The next day Yugi was tired from getting up so early to finish the homework he forgot to do at night. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as Jou came up next to him. "Hey there Yug what's up?" Jou bounced around Yugi in his usually bouncy mood. "I forgot to finish my homework last night" yawned out Yugi and rubbed his eyes again. Then Seto strode up next to Jou and said, "Hey the puppy is on time for once… yet Yugi I've never seen you so tired you OK?" Yugi just nodded and headed for his locker. Near his locker he saw Tea and tried his best not to be seen because they hadn't been on the best terms of late. His luck seemed not to be in that day as Tea turned her attention towards him. "Well, well what do we have here the tri-hair freak!" Tea said to her cheerleader friends with malice. "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight you little shrimp," hissed Tea under her breath as a teacher passed by. Yugi backed up but bumped into one of Tea's friends, he was surrounded. "Hey! Get to class all of you!" The girls turned around to see the assistant principle heading for them. Yugi gasped and hurried off to his class he hadn't noticed that the first bell had rung while Tea was 'talking' to him.

He took his seat net to Jou in his history class and took out his notebook. The teacher was lecturing about the world wars and briefing them on what would be on their test as Yugi's eyes started to droop and he laid his head down and fell into a semi-conscious sleep. The next thing he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder before a loud slap in front of his face where the teacher's ruler had landed echoed in the classroom. Yugi was so startled he fell backward in his chair and hit his head. As he sat up nursing his bruised head the teacher said, "Well Mr. Mouto you falling asleep in class is quite a surprise unlike Mr. Wheeler who does so on a regular basis. Maybe he is setting a bad example for you and we should have you moved?" The teacher stood with his arms crossed as Yugi just sat there wringing his hands and finally at a whisper he spoke, "I'm sorry sir it will never happen again…" The teacher satisfied sat back down and continued to ramble off the things they would need to knowon their test as Jou gave him a weird look of half surprise and half puzzlement. Yugi just shrugged and took out his notebook and started to take down what the teacher was now writing on the board.

The rest of the day went by pretty much without much incident except during lunch when Anzu had tried to trip him. As he was walking home he looked around at his surroundings, he had lived in the area for so long he hadn't noticed all of the new people that had moved. He looked around some more and noticed new flowers thicker foliage and taller trees. He sighed as he thought 'I remember when everything was so new.' So much had changed and it had taken him this long to notice it. He sighed again and kept walking as he reached his block he hesitated, his friend Yami had not been in school that day and he thought since he lived only a block away he should visit so he turned around and headed for Yami's house. As he approached he saw Yami in his PJs walking out to get the mail. Yugi yelled out to Yami and waved and Yami waved back beckoning him to come inside. "Where were you today?" inquired Yugi as they both sat down. "Well I was up late last night and forgot to do my homework so I decided to play hookie today." Yami sighed. Yugi just looked at him then replied, "I guess it was a good thing Mr.Chilcott our history teacher was in a bad mood and yelled at al the kids who hadn't done their homework." He paused then continued, "Also 'Anzu' was on the rampage as well." Yami glaced at Yugi at the mention of Anzu but he didn't say anything just got up and made a glass of lemonade for the two of them. "Uh so how did you convince your parents to let you stay home?" Yugi asked while sipping the sour yet sweet drink. "Well I put on all he theatrics and stuff so they just left me alone… Why did you come over you could have called?" Yami asked while looking at Yugi concerned. "Well you weren't at school and I thought you might have really been sick…" Yugi trailed off. "Oh I feel so loved Yami said sarcastically. "Now I know you you usually call if it is to inquire on my health so tell me what is really bothering you…"

As Yugi finished his story Yami looked at him concerned before he got up and started to pace. "Well I really wish I could help but I don't think I can in this scenario." Yugi just looked away, 'figures' he thought. Yugi got up suddenly he had the urge to cry and he didn't want to do it in front of Yami so he bolted with Yami yelling after him to stop. Yugi ran all the way to the park they had at the end of their housing development and sat on top of the high slide crying silent sorrowful tears. Right after Yugi had left Yami had grabbed some shoes and ran after him going straight to where he was knowing very well that this was Yugi's favorite hiding spot from the world. It was starting to get dark as Yami walked up behind Yugi and put his coat on him and started to rub his back. "Yugi…" Yami started. "No!" Yugi yelled, "You don't really care! It's just because I'm crying that you care and want to know what is wrong! Otherwise you wouldn't give a crap about me!" Yugi collapsed as he said this his thoughts were all confused, 'Why?' his mind yelled at him. 'Why is my life so screwed up!? Why doesn't anyone notice me without me having to yell at the top of my lungs!' As he thought this he let out a blood curdling scream that echoed out through the whole neighborhood. Yet no one noticed or even peaked out their windows, the only one there to see Yugi's pain was Yami and he was in too much shock to know what to do. Yugi looked up at Yami and saw the blank look and stood up again. While walking past Yami Yugi whispered to him, "I have always valued your friendship and always will and I have even grown to maybe love if you could except that…" With those words he bolted again to his house. He unlocked the door and ignored his father yelling at him for being home late without calling and slammed his door to his bedroom.

He sat there for a while on his bed just thinking and all of his thoughts went to the knife his uncle gave him and the army knife he got from his father. He hadn't really considered suicide of cutting but at the moment he didn't feel anything and that is what he wanted… to feel something. He went to his closet and got out the knife and looked at it then tested it on his finger. It cut but not deep enough for it to bleed. Then he put it to his left wrist and put pressure then he pulled the knife in a line slowly, he just stared at the line as it slowly started to bleed just like a little cut and then he felt the glorious pain. That is all that he was focused on the glorious pain flowing from that single cut not deep as to cut a vein and to die but enough to prove that he was still living and feeling, he was alive.

I am really sorry to all those Anzu fans out there but I had to make a bad guy and I like Seto to much… I'm also really sorry if that disturbed anyone but you all really have to know most of the bottom part is what I am going through right now and that a lot of angst is based on real life and you can't just ignore it… Well I am glad I got that out of my system… I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Please review! Also If you think this could have a plot I think I might be able to expand a few more chapters if anyone really wants me to… Ok well TTFN! P.S. Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! All criticism is welcome…


End file.
